


let our souls sink into deep limbo

by diazcest



Series: blood brothers [7]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game), Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, diazcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22858468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diazcest/pseuds/diazcest
Summary: Daniel’s jealous of Cassidy.
Relationships: Daniel Diaz & Sean Diaz, Daniel Diaz/Sean Diaz
Series: blood brothers [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642117
Kudos: 19





	let our souls sink into deep limbo

Sean could tell something is wrong with Daniel. It was his brotherly instinct.

Entering their tent, he found Daniel laying on his side, facing away. Sean frowned deeply. He approached his little brother, plopping himself down onto his own sleeping bag that rested right next to Daniel’s.

”Enano,” he says, “what’s wrong?”

Daniel scoffs. There was no other response.

”Daniel, dude, I cant make you feel better if you don’t tell me what’s bothering you.” Sean scoots closer to him and places a gentle hand on the boy’s side. He stiffens.

Finally, Daniel relents and murmurs, “ _Her_.”

”Her? What?”

“Are you going to make me say it?” whimpers Daniel. Sean could hear tears break through his voice.

”Dan-“

”Cassidy,” he mutters, sniffling.

”Oh,” Sean says flatly. He pauses and then asks, “What about her?”

”Nevermind,” whispers Daniel. Sean furrows his brows.

”Hey, enano-“

”I _said_ nevermind!” he snaps, pissed. “Shut up.”

Sean obeys.


End file.
